The present invention concerns a device with a gas generator and an airbag for protecting passengers in the event of an accident.
The folded-up airbag in conventional devices of this type are often fastened to the outside of the gas generator. The gas generator itself is designed to be fastened where installed to the inside of the vehicle either directly or by means of fasteners. The airbag and gas generator in other versions are accommodated in a housing that is itself fastened in place. The airbag can be fastened to the gas generator or housing at several points. Alternatively, the airbag or an airbag holder can be wrapped in a flexible tube. In the latter case, the securing forces are uniformly transmitted when the airbag ignites, and there is no need to destroy a number of fastening points.
An airbag with a continuous seam all the way around it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,216. Two one-piece fastening straps are wrapped around a cylindrical gas generator and overlap each other at each end. Several mutually aligned holes are in alignment with fastening bolts on the gas generator and the holes and bolts secure the airbag in place. Such fasteners are also located at specific points and lead to local load peaks when the airbag ignited, where the straps can rip apart. Such a device is also very complicated to manufacture due to the many fastening points.
This known device accordingly does not satisfy current concepts for airbag modules, which address efficient manufacture from every aspect in particular in order that the introduction of further improvements in passive safety strategies within the vehicle will not be prevented by the high costs of installing separate airbags for the driver and passenger.